


Norman and Charon smutt I asked my friend to write for me

by Norman_istg



Category: ghostandpals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norman_istg/pseuds/Norman_istg
Summary: Norman x Charon smutt I asked my Friend to write for methanks Ray
Relationships: Charon & Norman da Luz, Charon/Norman da Luz
Kudos: 2





	Norman and Charon smutt I asked my friend to write for me

**Author's Note:**

> Norman is the Top  
> Charon is the botton

Charon woke up slowly. For today, he had no nightmares. It was probably because of Norman, who was cuddling him.

He glanced over at the clock. It was midnight. Charon usually wakes up early, but not This early. Norman woke up not long after him, and greeted him with a “What are you doing awake? Not that i'm complaining.” 

Charon quickly responded with “I just woke up, i don't know why.” both confused, started to talk while snuggling. One thing led to another and Norman soon asked, “Well uh, Charon, we’ve been dating for a while now and this might seem strange but, I think i'm ready to do it. Of course i'm not sure if you're ready though…” 

Charon listening, promptly blushed and quietly whispered, “ w-well, i think im ready too.” After that not much talking happened. Norman went on top of Charon and started kissing him with passion, taking short breaths in between each kiss. While kissing, Norman started undressing Charon starting with his shirt.

Just to be sure, Norman said, “If i'm being too rough, just tell me okay?” Charon nodded, and Norman proceeded with what he was doing. Norman started to go down Charon's body, and soon got down to his you know what, and started jerking it. All of Charon's hands gripped the bed and he let out a soft moan, indicating he liked it. Norman continued doing it and Charon kept softly moaning, each one getting out faster than the other.

Soon enough Charon let out his love juices. Charon let Norman stop what he was doing so he could go down to Normans you know what and start sucking it. Unlike Charon, Norman's moans were a bit louder. Not overly loud, but not soft. Charon's you know what was still tingling/ sensitive from Norman jerking it. Norman moaned, and said “I-im gonna c-cum” Charon stopped sucking it, so that Norman could release his love juices and soon enough the two went back to kissing on the bed. Both had finished and were happy. 

Charon's 6 arms were wrapped around Norman, both starting to calm down from the excitement. Norman whispered “I-i love you ok? Don’t ever convince yourself otherwise.” Charon nodded and let himself be buried in Norman's chest. He wished this moment would last forever. Norman was pleased too. He thought Charon was so cute like this, and he blushed. After that, they cleaned up the area, but Charon couldn't help but be a little embarrassed afterwards. They smiled shyly at each other and continued with their day. 


End file.
